


snapshot of a summer solstice

by MinilocIsland



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland
Summary: It's Isak's birthday, and some things have changed. Others haven't.





	snapshot of a summer solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little celebratory ficlet from Even's POV that I posted on my tumblr earlier – it's very short, but since it's Isak's birthday I couldn't resist posting it here as well. Hope you'll enjoy! <3
> 
> Thanks to darling Immy for the beta. ❤️

Isak’s eyes are closed, tanned skin stretching over his shoulders as he leans his hands behind him on the gently sloping, smooth rock. The sun glitters on the surface of the sea, reflections of it glimmering on his face; sparkling dots chasing the freckles on his forehead, dancing on the tiny water droplets covering his chest. 

It had been late summer that very first time, almost three years ago, when Even had laid eyes on him. But when he’d finally mustered up the courage to approach him, autumn was already upon them, and Isak’s skin was pale in the fluorescent light of the school bathroom, unwritten, a blank page.

He didn’t know back then, on that bench in the dark October night, how freckles would dot Isak’s forehead, his shoulders, his nose, as spring came around.

Nor how easily he’d tan in the summer. Or how much longer than Even he’d be able to sit in the sun before having to give in and crawl into the shade.

And Even had no idea, the first time he ran his hand over Isak’s calves, that first time he laid between his legs on his bed after running breathless across the city, that all those coarse hairs would turn golden in the summer. A fuzzy mat under his palm, and the phantom feeling of it is there, still, after almost three years –

“Are you checking me out?” Isak’s voice is full of mirth as it cuts through his thoughts.

Even looks up at him, his hair shining like a crown against the blue of the sky, his eyes like glittering slits in the sunlight. “Maybe?”

“Out in the open like this? Are you sure that it’s allowed?” The dip of Isak’s upper lip curls into a teasing, upturned  _ w, _ eyes full of challenge, and Even will never tire of this. Of him.

He bites his lip, trying to wiggle his eyebrows, but unsure how well he succeeds. “I’m sure there’s at least one list inside that cabin that says I’m allowed to check you out when you’re sitting here like this.”

“Mm.” Isak sits up, lifting himself up on his hands only to move closer, close enough that Even almost can smell the sunscreen on his skin. “As if there are rules here.”

And then, he smiles, the anticipation in his eyes the same as that night in the pool, the second before they dove back under.

Only this time, none of them has to wonder what it means - they both know the reference by heart, a shared memory floating in the narrow space between them. 

Just like Isak’s chest and his shoulders, his jaw is a little broader now than when they met. Smooth, newly shaven, the birthmarks dotting his cheek barely-there bumps under the pads of Even’s index finger. 

Nowadays, Isak can grow a beard if he wants to. A full, fuzzy, soft beard that Even likes more than he might be willing to admit. Even if he also kinda likes the stubble that grows out when Isak’s too caught up in studying and forgets to shave for a day or two. 

It sometimes scrapes a little against his skin, leaving small red dots on his cheeks and the inside of his thighs, but as much as he complains, faux-annoyed, he doesn’t mind. Not really.

He kinda likes everything about Isak. As if there’s any surprise in that. 

And his insides will always jolt a little at the playful lick of Isak’s tongue before he leans in, his hand warm and soft on the inside of Even’s knee. 

“As much as it pains me to say it, you should probably put on a shirt.” Isak nods down at Even’s chest, and yeah. Unlike certain other people, he’s not the master of getting tanned without burning.

He is, however, the master of other things, as is Isak, and it  _ is _ getting a little hot out here in the sun. “Or we could, you know. Go inside for a bit.”

“We could.” There it is again, the tip of Isak’s tongue against his toothy grin, and even in the sharp sunlight, Even can see his eyes turn darker.

There’s nothing hurried about the kiss that follows, but it’s hungry anyway; Isak’s tongue insistent on his lips, his hand around Even’s neck, his fingers in Even’s hair, demanding.

However stubborn and determined Isak is, he’s never been especially patient - and right now, Even’s more than thankful for it. Follows quickly, without hesitation, when Isak stands up and pulls him to his feet, his smile full of promise.

The rock is warm under their bare feet as they half-walk, half-run hand in hand towards the cabin, curtains fluttering in the open bedroom window ahead.

A few golden hours left, and then, Isak will never be a teenager again. But, after that, even more hours in front of them, weeks, months, years, uncharted, infinite.

He squeezes Isak’s hand, harder, and holds on as they pull each other along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading – I'm [irazor](https://irazor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
